Fionna and Marshall Lee - Awakened
by Fionna LUVS Marshall Lee
Summary: Book 7 If you haven't yet then you should read my Other Books The Fionna and Marshall Lee series! Fionna finally awakes from her coma 5 years later. Are the voices gone? What happened to everyone? Who else may be coming into their lives? Link to book 8: /s/9682380/1/Fionna-and-Marshall-Lee-Trapped
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Marshall's POV)

It's been 5 years. Fionna is still in a coma. We left her on the couch for all the three years. She's missed a lot. Kenya, Finn's daughter, is 6. My kids or 8. Finn and Marcy are getting married in a week. The kids are hunting now. They know so much. I was giving up hope on her recovery. I was going to unplug the machine keeping her alive. But I was giving her one more minute. I prayed to Glob for her to awaken. I was sitting on the couch stroking her hair when Amber walked in. "Daddy? When is mommy gonna wake up? I miss her." Amber asked. "I don't know sweetheart." I told her. Amber went up to Fionna. "Mommy? Please be okay." She said.

She kissed her forehead and left back upstairs. I sighed. I got up and went to the outlet. I bent over to unplug the machine. Then she coughed. I looked back at her and she was so peaceful looking. She coughed again. This time she covered her mouth. She moved! "Justin! Amber! Come down here! Mommy is waking up!" I yelled. The flew downstairs and came to my side. Fionna groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around and focused on me. "I'm alive?" she whispered. Tears came to my eyes. "MOMMY!" Amber yelled. She ran to her and hugged her. Justin did the same. She didn't hug back. She was in pain. "Kids. Mommy needs rest. She has had a lot of medicine and it makes her hurt. Go over to Uncle Finn's house and tell him the news. The laughed as they ran outside. Fionna stared at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked. "How...how long..." She stammered. "5 years." I said. She was in shock. "How am I...alive?" She asked. I laughed. "That's not important. I missed you." I told her.

She smiled weakly. I leaned over and kissed her gently on the mouth. When I pulled away, her eyes were filling with tears. "I can't believe I let myself just almost die. I should've let you use magic and then I wouldn't have missed five years of my kids' lives." She said as she sobbed. "It's not your fault." I told her. I hugged her and she relaxed. I moved her hair from her face. "Go to sleep my baby close your pretty eyes, Angels up above you are peeking through the skies. Great big moon is shining stars begin to peep, It's time for my angel to be asleep." I sang as I stroked her hair. When I finished she was calm and trying to stay awake. Finn, Marcy, Kenya, and the kids walked in. I signaled for Finn and Marcy to come quietly. The looked at her. She stared at Finn. "Hey Finny." She said. Finn laughed and wiped a tear. Marceline stared. "You are tough girl. Surviving a stab to the heart AND a coma?!" She said. Fionna looked at me. "Heart?" She asked. I looked down. "Marceline." I said. She looked at me confused. "She gave up her first child's to save your life. Young hearts are strong." Finn said. Fionna gasped. "It's okay now. Just rest." I told her. She nodded. Amber came forward. "I wrote a song for you mommy. It will help you rest. Can I sing it?"

She said. She had inherited my angelic singing. She cleared her throat and began.

"All along it was a fever

A cold sweat hot-headed believer

I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"

He said, "If you dare come a little closer."

Round and around and around and around we go

Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you.

It takes me all the way.

I want you to stay

It's not much of a life you're living

It's not just something you take – it's given

Round and around and around and around we go

Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you.

It takes me all the way.

I want you to stay."

Fionna's eyes fluttered closed and I watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. "We're going back. Amber and Justin want to come play with Kenya. Is that okay?" Finn asked. I nodded. They were gone. I unplugged the machine but left the heart monitor and IV. I called PB. "She's awake. Yeah really. She's sleeping right now do you think you can do tests tomorrow? 3:00 pm? Ok bye." I said. I went to Fionna who slept peacefully. I picked her up bridal style. I knew she needed the IV to help her regulate her heart beat but I needed to move her. I quickly pulled out the IV and heart monitor and ran her upstairs. I set her on the bed. I quickly ran back down, got the monitor and plugged it in. I connected it to Fionna and her heart was going crazy. I ran and got the IV and put it back in her arm. She woke with a start when I put her IV in. "Sorry. It's me okay?" I told her. I laid with her and put her head on my heart like normal. She calmed.

After a few seconds I thought she was asleep but then she spoke. "Marshall? So since its been 5 years...what have I missed?" She asked. I told her a lot and even showed her a few video tapes of the kids. She smiled. A single tear went down her face. "As soon as I'm healed, I want you to train me." She said. "To do what?" I asked. "To fight. When I was little, I only killed a bunny and I even threw up after. Then as I grew I killed more. But now I realize that I have forgotten how to do all that. Can you teach me?" She asked. I sighed. "Okay. But you have to train with the kids because I'm training them too." I said. She nodded. "Can I take out the IV? It is making my chest hurt." She asked. I texted PB. "PB said yes hut when you sleep, you need to leave it in." I told her. She nodded and took it out. She snuggled closer to me and sighed. "I love you. I didn't get to say it back to you." She told me. I kissed her cheek. "What's the date?" She asked. "March 31st. Why?" I answered. She grabbed my hand and stood up. "Come here!" She yelled. Where'd she get the sudden strength? She ran downstairs. I followed. She reached behind the couch. "I got you this for your birthday five years ago and since your birthday is in two days...HERE YOU GO!" She yelled. She handed me a huge box. I opened it and gasped. It was a ring. It had a red gem on top. "Push it." She said. I pushed it and a small hologram popped out. It was Fionna.

"Happy Birthday Babe! I love you with all my heart and I know we will be together till the ends of time! And in case I ever leave, keep this ring to remember me! I LOVE YOU!" She said. The hologram bent down and picked up 2 year old Justin and Amber. "Say goodbye to daddy!" She said. "Bye-bye Daddy!" Amber said. "Happy bwirthday!" Justin said. Hologram Fionna laughed and the hologram disappeared. I walked over to Fionna and kissed her on the lips. She looked shocked. "I love it." I told her. She smiled and kissed me. Finn walked in. "I thought she was asleep?" He asked. I shrugged. "Well anyways. Since your awake from your coma, you're the bridesmaid at our wedding along with Amber. Marshall, you and Justin are my best men along with Jake, and Kenya is the flower girl. Fi, your dress is in the closet but it might need to be altered to fit your new figure." He said

"New figure?" She asked. Since she was being fed only through a machine, she lost a lot of weight and her curves showed more now. Her breasts grew along with her butt. Oh how I want to squeeze-"Marshall? You okay?" Fionna asked me. I stopped looking at her butt. I laughed awkwardly. "Oh. You are three sizes smaller in pants because of you jot eating." I told her. She nodded and went upstairs to the closet.

Finn sat on the couch. "Can I tell you a secret?" Finn asked. I nodded. "Well...I was out and I found a cave. Inside was a man. It was...Ash." Finn said. "HOW?!" I yelled. "I don't know but he was speaking into a mirror. I flew over him and looked at it. It was showing Fionna. She was screaming at him but she couldn't see him." He told me. "He's the voice in her head. He must be trying to get her to go crazy or kill herself." I said. Finn nodded. We heard a crash and Fionna. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I CAN'T BE HAPPY FOR A SECOND?!"She yelled. I heard glass break. "NO! SOMEONE LOVES ME! MARSHALL LOVES ME! FINN LOVES ME!" She yelled. Then silence. "FINE! IF YOU THINK NO ONE LOVES ME THEN WHY DON'T I PROVE IT?" She said. There was a long silence. I was about to go check on her. I heard a thump and Fionna's scream from outside. We ran.

(Fionna's POV)

I went upstairs and found the dress. It was light blue and had a cute white bunny headband to match it. I tried it on and it fit my new body perfectly. I sighed and smiled. "Can't call me fat anymore huh Gumball?" I said. Oh great. Now I'm talking to him when he hasn't said anything. I took off the dress. "I can't believe I'm alive..." I said to myself. _'No one wanted you to live.'_ He's back. "Of course they did. They waited 5 years." I said smiling_. 'Ha. You think that was because they wanted you to live? They did that for the kids' sake.' _"No. Stop. I don't believe you." I said covering my ears. _'Ha! You aren't fat but you sure are stupid! Covering your ears so you won't hear me but I'm in your head! NO MATTER WHAT YOU'L ALWAYS HERE ME!'_ I threw my shoe at the wall and it knocked stuff off the dresser.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I CAN'T BE HAPPY FOR A SECOND?!" I yelled. _'No one loves you. Not even your brother.'_ I threw my bottle of perfume at the window and the window shattered. "NO! SOMEONE LOVES ME! MARSHALL LOVES ME! FINN LOVES ME!" I looked out the open window and had an idea. "FINE! IF YOU THINK NO ONE LOVES ME THEN WHY DON'T I PROVE IT?" I said. If no one loves me then no one will care about what I'm about to do. I jumped out the window and landed on my arm below with a thud. I felt a crack and I screamed. I hissed at the sun and my skin burned. Marshall and Finn ran out with umbrellas and looked at me. "Are you okay? Did you fall out the window?" Marshall asked. He quickly shaded me. "Told you they care..." I whispered. "Huh?" Marshall asked. "I said uhh...my arm is broken." I said. He quickly healed it with black magic. 'You win this round.' I heard. Marshall looked at something from afar and his eyes grew wide. "Finn, take her to your house." He said. Finn grabbed my wrist and pulled me. Marshall flew towards the forest with a scowl. I pulled away from Finn's grasp and sprinted.

"Fi!" He yelled but I was too far. I followed Marshall. I hid in a bush. He stopped in front of a figure. "Leave her alone." He said. "Or what?" A voice said. It sounded familiar. "I'll kill you." Marshall growled. "No. She thinks it's Gumball talking to her and I'll let her keep thinking that." The person said. He walked in front of Marshall and I saw who it was. Ash. He pulled out an object. Marshall tried to take it but he held it out. "If you break it, it will hurt her." He said. He started looking at it. "She's here." He growled. He ran to the bush I was hiding in and grabbed my hair. He yanked me out and I shrieked. "Fionna?" Marshall asked. I stood up. He started whispering to the mirror and I heard Gumball in my head. 'Kill Marshall Lee.' He said. "What?!" I yelled. I ran and kicked the mirror from his hand. It flew in the air and I grabbed it. Marshall saw this as an opportunity and kicked Ash. He groaned and held his leg. He punched Marshall's umbrella from his hand. Marshall hissed and went for cover. I placed the mirror gently on the floor. I ran to Ash and pushed him on a tree. I grabbed his throat and held him up. He gasped. "Seem familiar?!" I yelled.

"You tried to drive me crazy?! Well guess what? YOU SUCCEEDED! I'm crazy! And I am so crazy that I think I'll kill you." I said. He gasped and kicked. "Fifi...Calm down." Ash gasped. "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!" I yelled. I punched his face and blood streamed down his face from his head. I dropped him. He gasped for air. I kicked his stomach. He groaned and tears came down his face. I pounced on him and clawed at his face. "BITCH! I'L KILL YOU!" I yelled. He sobbed and begged. Marshall came and pulled me off of him. "Fi. Calm down. You're heart rate needs to stay normal." He said. My heart was racing and with every thump, I felt my head throb. Ash slowly rose and held his hands up. "I'm leaving!" He said. He started walking away but he stopped. He bent down and grabbed the mirror. He punched it once and glass shattered. I felt like someone just punched me in the stomach. "Argh!" I yelled. My heart rate was at a deadly speed. I groaned and Marshall held me. "It's fine. Focus on your heart rate. Calm it down." He said. I tried but Ash punched the mirror again. I dropped to the floor in pain and held my chest.

"It hurts..." I said. "What hurts?" He asked. "My...chest..." I said in between gasps. Marshall gasped and looked at my chest. I looked down and saw my shirt dying red. Blood. "WHAT DOES THE MIRROR DO?!" Marshall yelled. "A little mirror is in her body. Every time I do this," he punched it and I groaned. "It breaks and glass pierces her organ." He explained. Marshall charges towards Ash. Ash dropped the mirror and stepped on it. I screamed and fell on my back. My heart was going so fast and blood was soaking my shirt. My vision grew dim. 'No. Don't pass out.' I thought. I watched the fight. Ash was on the ground and Marshall was punching him. I tried to think. Then I had an idea. I could use magic to remove the pieces of glass and the mirror. Then Marshall could heal me. I raised my hand over myself. I focused all my energy. I heard using black magic on yourself was dangerous because if you did it wrong, you could be seriously injured. "Don't!" Marshall yelled. Too late. I suddenly felt pain come up my throat. I thought I had done it wrong. 'Here comes the pain.' But instead I quickly bent over.

Glass came out my mouth and fell on the floor. Ash stepped on the mirror but nothing happened. Marshall smiled. I stood up and felt weak. I didn't let that stop me. I pushed Marshall aside. I put my foot on Ash to keep him down. "Permission to kill?" I asked Marshall. He hesitated. "Please. Bro. You can't." Ash begged. "Permission granted." Marshall growled. I reached into my boot and found the dagger I always had in there. Sunlight was infused in it. I plunged it deep into his heart. He gasped and blood came out of his mouth. Suddenly he was still. I dragged his body into the sun to speed up the deterioration process. He quickly turned to ash. I looked back at Marshall. He was looking down. I saw a single tear go down his face. I hugged him. He wiped it and looked at me. "Lets get you healed up." He said. He used black magic and I suddenly felt tired. It felt like my heart was beating out of my chest and it would explode any second. He must have noticed. "You need to feed." He said. I nodded and sprinted into the forest. He followed behind me. I saw a bear. I sneaked up behind it. I plunged my teeth into its arm and it roared. It clawed at me but I continued drinking. I felt stronger but still exhausted. I let go and the bear dropped to the floor dead. I stood and looked at it. So tired. I fell forward and everything went black.

(Marshall's POV)

She drank and drank. Then I remembered. _'Crap her medicine!'_ She stopped and swayed. I ran forward as she fell. I caught her and reached into my pocket. Heart pills. I popped two in her mouth and tilted her head back. "Don't choke..." I whispered. She swallowed. I let out a sigh. I gently carried her to Finn's place but the sun burned us both. I pounded on the door. He opened it and pulled us in. "We have her IV and stuff set up here already." He told me. I put her on his couch and attached the IV. Her shallow breathing started turning normal. Then I plugged in the heart monitor. Normal rhythm. I looked over at Marceline who was asleep in her recliner. Kenya and the kids were upstairs playing.

"Why is everyone out to get us?" I asked. "It's because of Fionna. She is hot and adventurous. Some may find her a threat or some may find her irresistible." He said. Amber and Kenya ran downstairs. "UNCLE FINNY!" Amber yelled coming down. Then she saw me. Tears leaked feom Kenya's eyes. "Daddy! Come here! Its Justin!" She yelled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. We got to Kenya's room and Justin was lying on the floor unconscious. I ran to his side and knelt by him. "What happened?!" I yelled checking his pulse. "We were playing a-and Justin p-pushed me. So I pushed him back and he was about to fall so he grabbed the curtain. It ripped and he f-fell and he screamed. Then he was like that..." Kenya said. I looked at the window. "Did the sun touch him?" I asked. "No daddy. He was blocked by the curtain." Amber said. I grabbed the curtain and felt spikes enter my hand. It stung and I suddenly felt tired. "Daddy? You okay? Daddy!" Amber yelled. I fell on the floor. Paralyzed. "UNCLE FINN!" Amber yelled.

(Finn's POV)

Amber called me and I ran upstairs. Justin was on the floor facedown and Marshall was face up. "What happened?" I asked. "Well I think that curtain has something to do with it. When daddy touched it he went like that." Amber said. I went and got oven mitts and picked up the curtain. I looked closely and saw them. "Poison Spikes." I said. "P-p-poison?!" Amber stammered. She burst into tears and I had to go comfort her. "Is Uncle Marshall and Cousin Justin gonna be okay daddy?" Kenya asked. I shushed Amber and nodded. "They just need mommy's special soup. Can you go get her?" I told Kenya.

She nodded and ran downstairs. Marceline came up holding Kenya. "What happened?" She asked. "They are just paralyzed. Can you make your special remedy?" I asked. She nodded. "Come help me girls. Oh by the way Fionna is awake and asking for Marshall." She said before leaving. I carried Marshall and Justin's limp bodies downstairs. "Sorry guys but I gotta heal you and I need to give you pain to do so." I said. I put them on the floor and I heard a gasp. "Oh my god." Fionna said. "Are they..." She trailed off but then she sighed when she heard Marshall take a deep breath. "Paralyzed. Someone put Poison Spikes in our curtains." I told her. She nodded. Marceline came with the soup. I turned Justin over and his eyes were staring at the ceiling. We poured the liquid down his throat. "Put him over here." Fionna said. We handed him to her and she ran her hand through his hair.

"I will always love you.

I will never let you go.

I will always love you.

I just wanted you to know.

From the bottom from my heart.

We'll never be apart.

Because I will always love you.

I will never let you go.

I will always love you.

I just wanted you to...know." Fionna sang.

He blinked a few times and searched the room. Then his eyes focused on Fionna's. "Mommy!" He yelled hugging her. His arm was limp at his side. "Hey. Justin what's wrong with your arm?" I asked. He shrugged and I looked closer. The spikes were still in his arm. I told Marceline to give some soup to Marshall as I touched Justin's arm. He tensed and hugged Fionna tighter. Tear leaked from his eyes. "You're hurting him." Fionna said. I stopped and ran to get some tweezers. I came back down and Marshall was standing and holding his arm. He grimaced in pain. "What the glob is in my hand?" He groaned. "Poison Spikes. They paralyze you." I told him. He sat next to Fionna who was holding Justin. Justin was drifting off to sleep.

"Sit up buddy. I gotta get those out of your arm." I told him. He sat up and I grabbed his arm gently. "If you stay still like a good boy, I'll get you that new toy you wanted" I told him. He nodded sleepily. I pulled out each spike and Justin only groaned every few seconds. "Done." I told him. He fell backwards into Fionna's arm. He slowly breathed but didn't sleep. Amber and Kenya came out from the kitchen. "Are they ok?" Kenya asked. "Justin is just trying to sleep. I just need to get the spikes out of your Uncle's arm." I told her. "Don't cry Uncle Marshy." Kenya said. Marshall chuckled. I grabbed his hand and took out the spikes. He flexed his hand. "Much better." He said. He ran to Amber and Kenya. "HISSS!" He yelled turning into a bat. They screeched and ran away as he flew after them. Fionna yawned. "I have been really tired lately. No matter how much I try to sleep, I always wake up after a few minutes." She said. I turned looked outside and saw the sun was down. "I've got an idea." Justin said. "What is it?" I asked him. He yawned. "We can have a family campout. We can go hunting and then make a shelter in the woods and sleep there." He said.

Fionna nodded. I reached behind the couch and pulled out the sword from Jake's Dad's dungeon. I also got the enchiridion. "I know you're only 8 but you need these. Guard them with your life." I told him. He nodded sleepily. I put it in my green backpack and gave it to him. He put it on and put the sword through the straps. "Amber look what I got!" He said. Amber came out of nowhere. She was playing with (not a bat) Marshall. She had the bunny hat and the crystal sword. "COOL!" She said. "Marshall we are going hunting and then camping in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Fionna's POV)

Finn, Kenya, and Marceline were gonna meet us later. Amber was on Marshall's back and Justin floated next to him upside down. I walked slowly behind. The heart pain was back. Marshall stopped and looked at me before handing me a pill bottle. "Take two." He said. I obeyed and felt better almost instantly. He smiled. "Take two every time you feel heart pain." He told me. I nodded. Amber had my sword and Justin had Finn's. I had Marshall's axe. It felt weird in my hands. We stopped at a bush. There was an evil bear. "Kids you guys kill it and Mommy will back you up." He said. They nodded and flew up. Amber sliced its back and it turned and roared. I was about to leap out and help but Marshall held me back. I watched. Amber was staring at the bear. It charged at her and she screamed to Justin. "Now!" She yelled. He came and hit the bear in the back of the head. It groaned. Amber joined Justin and they both plunged their swords into the bear's back. It growled and then went still. They pulled out their swords. Then I saw them open their mouths. They both plunged their teeth into the bear and drank. "They got their fangs?" I asked. Marshall nodded. I stood up and walked over to them. I was about to congratulate them when an arrow came and plunged deep into my shoulder. I grimaced and fell to my knees. "GET DOWN!" Marshall yelled. The kids grabbed me and pulled. "Mommy we gotta go!" They yelled. Blood dripped down my back and my vision blurred but I grabbed them and hid behind a tree. Marshall was still behind the bush. His eyes glowed red. Another arrow whizzed and hit the tree we hid behind. Amber shrieked. "COME OUT YOU COWARD!" He yelled.

Ignitus flew out of the trees. He looked scared. "Run away! He's coming." He yelled. Marshall grabbed him and put his hand on his throat. "Stop shooting arrows at my kids!" He yelled. Ignitus claimed it wasn't him. Marshall was about to hit him but another arrow came and hit Amber's leg. She fell from behind the tree to the floor. Marshall ran to her and didn't notice the arrow about to hit him. I jumped and pushed him and the arrow hit me in the leg. We fell and tumbled. "Fi? You okay?" He asked. My breathing was heavy and my vision was black at the edges. Both my wounds were deep and critical. To critical for black magic. "Go...leave me..." I told him. He was about to object when another arrow came and almost hit Amber. He ran and pulled Amber next to me. Tears streaked her face. "Daddy...am I gonna die?" She asked. He brushed her bangs back and fixed her hat. "No." He said. Suddenly Justin gasped.

(Marshall's POV)

A figure was in the trees. He had his hands outstretched in a chocking position. Justin was below and he gasped and sputtered. He fell to the floor and he started turning pale. I grabbed my guitar ax from Fionna and hit a loud note. The figure put his hands at his ears and Justin sucked in air. "You okay?" I asked him. He nodded. I flew up to the figure. He had pink skin and purple eyes. His hair was pink and he breathed deeply. He had burns everywhere. "Who are you?" I asked him. "THE NEW AND IMPROVED GUMBALL!" He yelled. "But how?" I asked. "A wizard revived me." he said. He lunged at me and we fell to the floor. I groaned. He clenched his hand and Fionna and Amber yelled in pain. The arrows dug deeper. Fionna passed out. Amber sobbed quietly. I punched his face. He laughed and clenched again. Amber yelled. "Daddy!" She yelled weakly. Justin crawled over to her. "Amber?!" He yelled when she gasped in pain. He looked at me and then and Gumball. His eyes flashed and turned a dark red. He growled. He sprinted to Gumball and buried his sword deep into his leg. Gumball howled in pain. Justin brought his fangs up to Gumball's neck. He was about to bite but Gumball whacked him and he flew into a tree.

Gumball aimed an arrow at his head but I hit him an instead it hit the tree. Gumball hit me in the head and I stumbled backwards. Then he kicked me in the stomach. I groaned. He grabbed my hair and yanked back before driving my head into a tree. "Dad! Daddy!" Justin yelled. I tried to move but I was too far gone. I saw Gumball approach Justin. He cowered and then tried to grab his sword but Gumball got it first. He raised it before pointing it to Fionna. "Come with me or I kill her." He said. Justin whimpered. "Can I say goodbye?" He asked, his voice cracking. "Fine." Gumball scoffed. Justin walked over to Fionna. "It'll be okay Mommy. You will see me again." He said before hugging her. He went to Amber. "I love you Amber." He said. "I...l-love...you too." She said. Justin hugged her before she went unconscious. He approached me. He looked into my eyes and I saw tears. "Take me instead. KILL ME!" I told Gumball. He chuckled. "I need the boy, not you." He said. Justin looked at me. "Daddy?" He asked. "Yes?" I answered. "I love you. Don't forget me okay?" He asked. I let my anger bubble. "I will find you. No matter what he does to you, stay strong. Stay alive." I told him. He nodded and hugged me. As we hugged I whispered in his ear.

"Everyday at 10pm, use your bat shriek so we can find you." I whispered. He nodded and pulled away. Gumball appeared and put his hand on his shoulder. He got some shackles and put Justin in them. His arms were in front of him and his legs had weights chained to them. He let a tear drop. "Oh boohoo!" Gumball yelled before smacking Justin in the face. I growled and Justin looked at me. His eyes pleaded for help. Gumball pulled him forward and conjured a portal. Then they were gone. I felt tired. I noticed that I was a little stronger. Thank god for vampire healing. I started drifting off to sleep.

(Fionna's POV)

I woke up in the bed next to Amber. My back hurt but the wound was gone. The one in my leg was there but it hurt less. Thank god for vampire healing. Amber looked sick. She had fast healing but not as fast as mine. I sat up and no one was in the room. I looked at the clock. It's been 5 hours. I heard crying and I tried to stand but I couldn't. I fell back on the bed. I breathed heavily. I grabbed an umbrella from the stand and used it as a cane like before. I used it to get to the door. I peeked through the door and saw Marceline crying on the couch. "What happened?" Marshall said. "He took Kenya." Finn said. "I had left for a second and I heard Kenya scream. I came back to see him leaving out the window with her and Marceline was tied to the bed." Finn said. I gasped. I limped back to the bed and laid there. Amber started screaming in her sleep. "NO! LET GO OF ME! MOMMY! DADDY!" she yelled. Marshall and Finn rushed in and I pretended to wake up. Marshall shushed her and she woke up. "He-he-he got me!" She stammered.

"Who?" Finn asked. Amber calmed a little. "G-gumball." She said. I stroked her hair. Marshall looked at me. I looked up at Marshall. "Where's Justin?" I asked. Finn gulped and left the room. Marshall sat with me. "Gumball got him..." He said. I felt angry. I shot up which made my head throb and my heart burn. "I'LL KILL HIM!" I yelled jumping out of the bed.

I held back tears. Marshall came to my side and hugged me. "It's okay to cry." He said. I shook my head. "I'm done crying. He touches my kid and now he gets to pay." I said. My anger couldn't be stopped at this point. I didn't fell weak anymore. I limped out of the room and went to the bookcase. Marshall followed. "I've been hiding this from you." I said as I pushed the button concealed behind a book. It slid open and revealed my weapon room. He looked shocked. I went in and got my candy pistol and put it in my boot with my knife. I strapped ammo to my leg and concealed it with some sweats. I put a sword on my back. I wore a tight black tee with some sexy lingerie underneath. "What time is it?" Marshall asked. I looked at my watch. "10 minutes to 10." I replied. He told everyone in the house to get ready to leave. "When you hear a shriek at 10, fly as fast as you can towards it." He instructed. We stood outside in a line. Waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Justin's POV)

We teleported to a weird place. It was really hot and I felt myself get tired. "This room has a gas to help you sleep. Don't worry." Gumball told me. He had a mask on. "Where's my mommy and daddy?" I asked him drowsily. He slapped me and I fell to the floor. "THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT!" He yelled. I saw him get blurry. He left the room. I had to stay awake. My watch said it is 2 minutes to 8. I had to shriek so daddy could find me. I looked around. I saw a bed and a chair with metal restraints. I also saw a metal table with metal restraints. The table looked bloody and it made me sick. I looked at my watch. 10. I shrieked as loud as I could. It tired me out and I fell on the bed. The restraints locked on my hands and ankles. I felt like a starfish because my legs and arms were open. My head throbbed as I struggled to stay awake. I couldn't. My eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

(Amber's POV)

We heard the shriek. Everyone took off in the direction that the shriek was heard. But I had a sudden thought. 'What if Gumball knew about the plan and he is tricking us?' I went the other way. I flew for about an hour and stopped to rest. Daddy and Mommy appeared at my shoulder. "Why did you wonder from the group?" Daddy asked angrily. "I think Justin is this way. I can feel it." I told him. He nodded. "The others continued that way but we followed you." Mommy said. I nodded. I was tired but I really wanted to find my brother. Daddy cradled me and we sat like that for a while. I laid my head on his chest. I listened to his heartbeat. "Just like you mother." Daddy said. He continued to cradle me but we started flying. "You are going to go the way I said?" I asked drowsily. They nodded. "Sleep. I'll wake you if we find something." He said. I closed my eyes and let the gently breeze and steady heartbeat put me to sleep.

(Marshall's POV)

She relaxed in my arms and I sighed. She looked so much like her mother. If she had blond hair, she would look exactly like Fionna when she was eight. I flew and hummed. Fionna flew next to me. "Did you hear how weak his shriek was?" Fionna asked angrily. I nodded. She looked like she was remembering something. "Thank you." She said to me. I gave her a confused look. "For what?" I asked her. "For taking care of them for 5 years while I was gone. For taking care of me. For caring for us. For...keeping me alive. Every thing that's happened to me...you saved me. So thank you." She said. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you." I told her. She kissed my lips. "I love you too." She said.

(4 hours later)

We flew forward for hours. We had to stop and drink a bottle of blood twice. Amber was still asleep. We were about to take another break when we saw it. A hidden portal. It was on a tree but very hard to see. I shook Amber awake. "I think we're here." I told her. She smiled and hopped down. She ran into the portal. "AMBER!" Fionna yelled. She ran after her and I flew behind Fionna. We were in a long hallway. We walked down and saw a door. Above the door was a plaque. It said "Fear Landscape." Under it it said "One by one you each will go through your worst fear." A screen came down and it showed Justin in a chair. Gumball punched him and tears came from his eyes. "Mommy..." Justin whimpered. Gumball hit him and Justin shrieked in pain. "THEY ARE GOING TO DIE! FORGET THEM! ONCE THEY GO THROUGH THE FEAR LANDSCAPE, THEY ATE AS GOOD AS DEAD!" Gumball yelled. He grabbed a knife and approached Justin. "NO! DON'T!" Justin yelled. Gumball cut him and then punched him in the face. Justin's head dropped to the side and he cried softly. The screen went back up. We had to get to him. I looked down. A bowl with three syringes sat there. Amber grabbed one and plunged it in her neck. Fionna gasped. "It's okay Mommy." Amber said. Me and Fionna did the same and we all walked in.

(Justin's POV)

I woke up in the bed. The restraints were tight and painful. The gas was gone. I struggled against them but I couldn't break free. I needed blood. Gumball walked in. He had a smirk on his face. Two guards removed me from the bed and put me in the chair. The restraints locked. He walked over to me and punched me in the face. Tears fell from my eyes. "Mommy..." I whimpered. Gumball hit me and I shrieked in pain. "THEY ARE GOING TO DIE! FORGET THEM! ONCE THEY GO THROUGH THE FEAR LANDSCAPE, THEY ATE AS GOOD AS DEAD!" Gumball yelled. He grabbed a knife and approached me. "NO! DON'T!" I yelled. Gumball cut my leg deep and then punched me in the face. My head dropped to the side and I cried softly. A guard came in and he had Kenya by the arm. "Kenya?!" I yelled. Gumball kicked me in the leg. "Shut up!" He yelled. The guard threw Kenya to Gumball. A chair exactly like mine came out from the floor. He put Kenya in it. She looked at me and tears flowed from her eyes. A screen came down and I saw Mommy, Daddy, and Amber. "You can watch them die." He said. He left the room. I watched the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Fionna's POV)

A voice on an intercom started speaking. "Choose a person." It said. "Me." I said. "Fionna, about your fears. These are not fake. If your fear is getting shot and someone shoots you, you will die. The injection you put in your neck was an anti-healing potion. It prevents you from healing quickly. Be strong because Justin and Kenya will be watching you the entire time." It said. I stepped forward. A forcefield came in front of Amber and Marshall. I touched it and felt a shock. I walked away from it. A red light shined on me. "Analyzing fears...done! 2 major fears detected." It said. The room went dark. Then the lights were back on.

I stood in front of Marshall. But it wasn't him. It must have been a copy. His eyes were angry. He slapped me. "I hate you." He said. 'No.' It was one of my worst nightmares. Marshall hated me and tried to kill me. I stood up. "Listen, I am just going to-" He grabbed my neck. I heard Amber. "MOMMY! THAT'S NOT THE REAL DADDY! YOU CAN HURT HIM." She yelled to me. But I couldn't. He dropped me. "I can't. He seems to real. I just can't." I said. "Fi. Look at me." Marshall said. I turned and saw him leaning on the forcefield. "I'm over here. I'm safe. That isn't me. I know it seems real but you have to do it for Justin." He said. I nodded. Fake Marshall ran to me. I dove and he hit the forcefield. I grabbed my gun. I knew I had him. He turned back to me and reached behind his back. "DUCK!" Amber yelled. Just as I ducked a bullet went over my head. My arm was over my head at the time and the bullet hit my arm. I screamed and my gun fell out of my hand. It slid across the floor. I dove for it but Fake Marshall got their first. He grabbed my gun and put it in his back pocket. He aimed his gun at my head. I had a crazy idea but I tried it anyway. I had to get rid of the fear for it to end. I stood in front of Fake Marshall. "Aren't you gonna run?" He asked confused. I shook my head. "No. Because I know you won't shoot me. You don't hate me. You love me." I told him. I pressed my lips to his and he disappeared. I looked back at the real Marshall. "How'd you know that would work?" He asked. I smiled. "I know you'd never hurt me." He smiled back.

(Marshall's POV)

My fear was here. I knew what it was. The forcefield disappeared. "I know this will be more effective if I use your real family." The intercom said. Two figures appeared behind me. One grabbed Amber and the other grabbed Fionna. They both had a needle. "One needle has poison and one had harmless pain potion. The poison will kill the person painfully. There is an antidote on the wall but it is only enough for one person. You must choose who to give it to. If you give it to the poisoned person, the other person will awake too. If you give it to the pain potion person, the poisoned person will die a painful death. Choose now." The intercom said. The figures plunged the needle into their necks. Amber and Fionna dropped to the floor and screamed in pain. The figures disappeared. I waited. I wanted to see their reactions. Fionna screamed and tears flowed down her face. Amber gasped and coughed while her eyes watered. I ran and got the antidote and poured it down Amber's throat. She went still and Fionna did too. 'Did I fail?' Amber coughed and gasped and tears came down her face. Fionna sat up and shook her head. Amber hugged me. "I love you." She sobbed. Her tears went through my shirt. The computer scanned Amber. "Impossible. No fears detected." It said. The door across the room opened.

(Justin's POV)

They walked out safely. Suddenly the door opened. It was Uncle Finn. He looked beaten. "Kenya!" He yelled. He ran and hugged her. 'He doesn't care about me.' I held back tears. Then he hugged me tightly. "Justin." He said breathlessly. "No one else knows I am here. Not even Gumball. We gotta get out." He said. "But what about Mommy and Daddy and Amber?" I asked. He looked at the screen. They were walking in a hallway. "Shit. They are coming here so that means Gumball will be here soon. We gotta leave now." He said. He pulled out a walkie talkie. "Marshall. Pick up. I'm with Justin and Kenya." He said. On the screen, Daddy picked up the walkie. "Okay so now what?" Daddy asked. "I'm gonna get them out. Meet us at the end of the hallway. I will-"I heard a thud and Uncle Finn was on the ground. I looked up and a bat hung. I strained for the walkie. I grabbed it. "DADDY! WE ARE AT THE END OF THE HALLWAY! HURRY!" I yelled. They took off but then Daddy punched the camera. They appeared at the door. Mommy hugged me.

"JUSTIN!" She yelled. "What's on your neck?" Amber asked. I gelt my neck and a metal collar was there. "I don't know." i replied. Daddy broke the restraints on out chairs. I felt weak. I haven't fed for a few hours and it was only bear blood. I tried to stand but I fell to my knees. Kenya did too. Gumball stormed in. He had a remote. He pushed a button on it and I felt pain. I screamed. I felt like my entire body was on fire. He let go of the button and I saw Daddy in front of me. I heard my heartbeat in my ears and my vision was blurred. "What was that?!" Mommy yelled. Her voice echoed in my head. Daddy shook me. "Justin? Can you hear me?" He asked. I nodded and then my vision cleared. "Shock collar. That was level one. Wanna see level five?" He asked. He smiled and turned the dial. Daddy lunged at him but he had his hand on the button already. He pushed it. This pain was worse. I felt my heart rate speed up and my head pounded. I screamed in pain and closed my eyes. Tears came from my eyes and I felt dizzy. Then it stopped. I opened my eyes. The world around me was blurred but I could see Daddy on Gumball. The remote was still in Gumball's hand. I felt like sleeping. I closed my eyes. Mommy came and hugged me. "Stay awake." She said. I opened my eyes. Daddy was wrestling for the remote. Amber was hugging Kenya. Mommy tried to pull the collar off but it didn't work. Gumball pinned Daddy to the floor. He turned the dial. "Level 12?" Gumball asked. "No! Please!" Amber yelled. Gumball pushed the button. I felt electricity course through my body. I shook violently. My heart felt like it was gonna explode. He let go. Now Daddy kneeled in front of me. "Justin? Justin?" He asked. I didn't respond. I closed my eyes and I saw darkness. Then I was out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Marshall's POV)

He looked pale. Gumball pushed the button and he shook. I ran to him and Gumball let the button go. Justin looked off into the distance. "Justin? Justin?" I asked. He didn't respond. His eyes rolled back and he closed his eyes. He went still. He had passed out. I felt his pulse and it was rapid. I turned to Gumball. Fionna's eyes were red now. She lunged at him. Gumball fell to the floor. The remote slid. Fionna grabbed it. She pushed the release button. The collar clicked and fell off of Justin. His neck was red. "Go! I've got this." Fionna said. I nodded. I put Justin in my arms and told Amber and Kenya to follow me. We ran through the halls. An alarm rang and the exit started closing. We got to the door but the metal shield was coming down. I slid Justin under. Amber and Kenya crawled. I turned into a bat and flew under. The place was on lockdown.

(Fionna's POV)

They left. My gun was still in the other room so I pulled out my sword. I stood in my battle stance. "Haha! Like that scares me. You aren't a real heroine. You cry for everything!" He yelled. That got me angry. I ran and sliced his arm. A cut spread. He grimaced in pain. He held his arm out and I felt my arm being controlled. He made my own sword stab my leg. Because of that injection, my leg wouldn't heal quickly. He aimed my sword at Finn's fallen body. I fought it. I turned and stabbed Gumball in his thigh. He screamed. He lunged at me. I fell on my sword and it went through my stomach. I yelled in pain. I stood and pulled out the sword. I covered the wound. "I can heal that." He said. He looked at me and for a second he seemed nice. He pushed me on the bed. He went in a cabinet and got a green liquid. He poured it on the wound and it closed. The restraints locked. He laughed evilly. "Stupid bitch." I struggled against the bonds. "Wanna get off?" He asked. "What the fuck do you think?" I spat. He laughed. He grabbed my knife from my boot. He used it and cut off my clothes. My sexy panties and bra showed. I knew he'd like that. He cut my bra off. He removed his clothes. His body was covered in burns. I looked into his green eyes. "What happened to you?" I asked. He scowled. "A witch found me after Ignitus killed me. She used her power to bring my back to life. Now I'm a wizard." He answered. The room got dark but a single light shined on us. It was purple. Finn stood up. Gumball must have heard him. "Sit down Finn." He said. Finn hissed as a guard grabbed him and put him in a chair. Gumball used magic and fixed the restraints. Finn struggled. The guard left. Gumball dropped his boxers and I looked away. "Watch as I fuck your sister Finn." He said. I felt as he removed my underwear. Luckily, I was prepared and I had taken birth control pills beforehand. Finn closed his eyes. Gumball looked back. "If you close your eyes, I will give her more pain." He said. Finn's eyes shot open and they were now red.

He stuck his tongue in my mouth and I gagged. I bit his tongue and he removed his tongue. He hit me in the face. "Don't touch her." Finn growled. Gumball laughed evilly. He grabbed my breast and I let him. I still didn't know how to turn into a bat so I couldn't escape. But Finn does. I made a bat shriek and Gumball looked at me. "What the hell Fionna?" He asked. I did it again and Finn must have understood. He changed into a bat and flew out of the room. Gumball licked my vagina and I groaned as he put his penis in me. He seemed angry. "Why are you not crying?" He asked angrily. I smiled. "I'm not that girl anymore." I said. He pushed in harder and I yelled. Then I felt pain on my body. I looked and saw that I had bruises everywhere. I looked at him and he smiled at the fear in my eyes. He grabbed me and kissed me violently. I spat in his mouth. She struck my face and I felt blood. He continued and I let him. 'Where is Finn?' Then I felt a cold object go on my neck. It was the collar Justin had on. He turned the dial all the way up. Level 20. "This could kill you. Maybe not." He said. He put the remote on the table and grabbed a book. He threw the book on the remote before vanishing. The pain was so intense. My heart rate was at a deadly speed. I felt blood come from the wound in my head. I saw nothing but blurriness.

(Marshall's POV)

Finn appeared outside. He told me how to get in and help Fionna. We saw Gumball leave the place so we knew Fionna wasn't okay. Finn stayed with the kids. I went in and heard Fionna. She screamed so loud that I had to cover my ears. I saw flashed coming from the room. I ran in and saw her in the bed. She shook and the collar zapped her. I found the remote and removed the collar. She was still. Her eyes looked forward into nothing. Her breathing was rapid. I felt her pulse. It was fast. Too fast. "Fi? Fi? Can you hear me?" I asked her. She looked at me but didn't respond. I felt her pulse. It was a slow, weak beat now. I just noticed she was naked. I gave her my shirt and gave her her panties. She still didn't move. "Can you stand?" I asked her. She looked at me again. Then she groaned loudly. Her body contorted. I saw blood stain my shirt. Her neck was bleeding. I couldn't use black magic because of that injection. She blinked a few times and then squinted at me. "Marshall?" She asked standing. I nodded. She was about to come to me but she stopped. She held her chest and fell on the bed.

(Fionna's POV)

My heart hurt. I fell on the bed. It was racing. Marshall came over. "Pills." I managed to choke out. He reached into my cut up sweat pants. He got the bottle and gave me two pills. I felt better but now I was weak. Marshall helped me stand. With his support, we walked down the hall. "Marsh..."

(Marshall's POV)

"Marsh..." She said. Her voice was weak and faint. I looked at her. She was breathing heavily and shaking. She groaned and hunched over. She held her leg in pain. Her leg was bleeding too. Gumball stabbed her. The blood had left a trail behind us and I hadn't noticed. "Can you float?" I asked. She shook her head. "Want me to carry you?" I asked. She shook her head again. She limped and we looked for the exit. We had to find another on since she couldn't become a bat and go out the way I came in. The blood trail started getting smaller and she got paler. I couldn't see her like that. I picked he up. She didn't protest. I flew quickly and looked around for an exit. "Marshy...leave me...there's no other way out...just leave..." She said. _'Marshy.'_

**_"You love me right, Marshy?" 6 year old Fionna said. "Of course I do." I told her. "Will you ever leave me?" She asked with a frown. I shook my head. "Never. I will always protect you." I told her. She looked at me and smiled. Her blue eyes sparkled. "Marshy? Promise?" She asked. She held out her fist. I put my fist to hers. "I promise Fi." She smiled and laughed. I threw her in the air and caught her. I held her bridal style._**

I snapped back to reality. I was still holding her bridal style but she was not 6 anymore. "No. You stay, then I stay." I said. She smiled weakly. I pressed my lips to hers and closed my eyes. When I pulled away and opened my eyes, Fionna's eyes were wide. "What?" I asked. I turned around and saw Finn. He had broken a hole in the wall. He smiled. "Found some blood." He said. Amber and Kenya ran in. Amber hugged Fionna. "Mommy! You're okay!" She said with tears. Fionna smiled and masked her pain. I pulled Amber off. "Mommy's hurt." I told her. Her arm is bleeding from the shot in the fear landscape and her leg too. Her neck is bleeding from the shock collar too. Fionna groaned and hunched over. She retched and blood came out her mouth. She laid her head back and coughed. Blood came out and she spat it out. "Finn, is Justin awake?" I asked. "Nah but he is starting to move around." Finn said. "Okay. Can you get Fionna and the girls home quickly? I'll take Justin." I said. Finn nodded and picked up Fionna. "Marshall..." She said faintly. I walked over to her. She moved a hair from my face and kissed my cheek. "I love you." She said quietly. "I love you too." I told her. She relaxed in Finn's arms. Her head fell to the side and she was out. "Hurry Finn. Take her to my place or yours. Not PB." I said. He nodded. He flew out and waved goodbye before leaving. The kids flew after him.

I went outside and Justin was propped up against the building. I waited for him to start waking up. It took about 15 minutes. "No. No more. No." He mumbled. I put my hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath. I kneeled in front of him. "Justin? Can you hear me?" I asked. He opened his eyes slowly. "I'm tired." He said before closing them again. "Well stay up. You got to okay? I'll carry you home." I told him. He nodded and looked at me. "Where's everyone else?" He asked. "Home." He nodded. I put him on my back. The static from my shirt shocked him. He shivered. "No more shocking." He said scared. I felt him shaking and let him off my back. "It's okay. No more." I said ruffling his hair. He giggled and then shivered. I noticed he was shirtless. "He took your shirt?" I asked. He nodded and shivered. I removed my black shirt and put it on him. He was pale and his eyes were heavy. He looked like he was about to pass out. "You okay?" I asked him. He nodded and yawned. I put him on my back. We snuggled into my back and put his head on my shoulder. I flew home. I walked in the living room. All the lights were off. Finn was on the floor. Marceline was snuggled next to him and Kenya was hugging his leg. I went to the kids' room. Amber was in her bed. She held her bat pillow pet to her chest and breathed peacefully. I smiled. I gently placed Justin in his bed. He was already asleep. He held onto my arm and I had to pry him off. As I left the room I heard him mumble. "Don't leave Daddy." He said. I felt bad but I left and closed the door. I went to out room. Fionna was connected to the heart monitor and IV. Her wounds were covered up. Her heart rate was quick and every breath she let out came out raspy. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. She must have felt me get in. "Marshall?" She asked. "Yea." I said. She opened her eyes. They were red. "Whoa." I said. "Can we hunt before I go crazy? Finn was gonna take me but I wanted you to." She said. I nodded and we left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Fionna's POV)

He wore some basketball shorts and no shirt. I had on one of his long shirts and no pants. My bare legs were kinda cold but I ignored it. We walked barefoot on the floor. "Is Justin okay?" I asked. Marshall nodded. "Marsh..." I broke down.

(Marshall's POV)

"Marsh..." She said. I turned as she broke down. I kneeled by her. I wiped her tears. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I can't hold in the tears anymore. My child could have died. And he was hurt and he could be traumatized. And-" I pressed my lips to hers. She pulled away and looked down. "I want to be tougher like you." She said. "Tough? I'm not tough!" I said. She laughed. "But when I was in that coma you were fine. I would have killed myself or at least cut myself." She said. I scoffed. "Fine? Fionna I freaking bawled my eyes out every night! Ask Finn." I told her.

She looked surprised. I helped her up. She groaned. I looked around and saw a deer. "Look." I told her. She smiled evilly when she saw it. She sprinted behind a tree. The deer looked around but saw her too late. She jumped on it. It looked like the scene from that movie from before the mushroom war. _'What was it called? Twilight? Breaking dusk? No! Breaking Dawn!'_ When I snapped out of my daze Fionna gasped. She held her leg. Fresh blood stained the bandages on her leg, neck, and arm. "Crap! Stupid deer kicked me in the leg and I fell." I said.

She stood straight. She mumbled something and the wounds closed. "How?!" I asked. She laughed at my expression. "I heard Gumball use that spell to fix his wounds. I was scared to try it at home but since you're here, I thought hey why not?" She said. I laughed. She smiled. "I love that white smile." I said. She blushed and then yawned. Her watch beeped. "It's 12:00. Happy Birthday Babe. I got another present for you." She said.

She removed her shirt and shorts. She wore a red sparkly dress. She took of her underwear. "Check my bag." She said. I opened it. Condoms. Of course. I went behind a tree and put one on. I came out with no clothes. Fionna lit up instantly. She pounced on me and kissed me viciously. "Tier 15 here we come." She said before starting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Marceline's POV)

I woke up and it was 5 am. I heard Fionna and Marshall leave 5 hours ago. I sat up and Finn stirred. Kenya snuggled closer to Finn. I smiled and walked upstairs. Justin was pale and shivering. His eyes were opened wide. I touched him and he was freezing. "Justin? What happened?" I asked. He just kept shivering. I looked at Amber. She was incased in ice. She had her eyes open and her mouth opened. On her was a note. **_'It's Ice Queen. I'm not dead! Ice King is helping me to find Fionna and destroy her. Tootles!' _**I pulled out my cell phone.

(Marshall's POV)

We had been talking and looking at the stars for a while. We were dressed now and Fionna had the biggest smile ever. She fell asleep about an hour ago. I started drifting off to sleep but my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. "GET OUT OF THERE!" Marceline yelled. Then my cell phone shot out of my hand. I looked behind myself. Ice Queen and some other dude stood there. "I'm back honey cakes." She said. "And I'm Ice King! I'm from Finn's dimension. I think we met before?" He said. Ice Queen hit him. Then Cake stepped out. She was frowning. "There. I helped you find him. Now let me take Fionna." She said. I hissed. Ice Queen laughed evilly before pinning Cake to a tree. "Fool! Fionna is going to die!" Ice Queen yelled. Ice King shot an ice blast that hit Fionna. She woke with a start. Ice was all over her. I brushed it off. She stood. "What the fuck!" She yelled. Ice King aimed another one at her but she flew up. Ice Queen froze Cake before joining Ice King. She laughed and sent an Ice blast at me. I barely dodged it. Ice Queen stopped. Then she flew up in the air and ice winds surrounded her. She cackled evilly and then shot a blast of Ice at Fionna. She screamed and fell out of the sky. She hit the ground hard. I ran up to her. She shivered and she shook violently. She didn't respond to anything I did.

"She won't respond to you. I froze her from the inside. Every organ is frozen. Soon she will die. How can she breathe will froze lungs? How could her heart beat if it's frozen?" Ice Queen said. She laughed and flew away with the Ice King. I kneeled down to her. Her eyes were shut tight and she shivered more. She gasped and she began to change color. Then Marceline came holding Justin. "He won't breath!" She yelled. She sat him down next to Fi and he looked the same. No moving other than the shivering. "Shit! Go find Ignitus!" I yelled to Marceline. She flew at top speed. "Hold on guys. Hold on." I whispered.

(Fionna's POV)

"Hold on guys. Hold on." I heard him say. I shivered. I couldn't breathe. '_Breath Fionna. Breathe.'_ I could feel my lungs crackle when I tried to breathe in. I could feel my heart beat in my ears. '_How is that possible? My heart is frozen right?' _I gasped and I felt Marshall put his hand on my chest. My heart raced. "You're heart isn't frozen? That bitch lied!" he said. Silence. "Justin too." I heard him say. "Fi. Justin. If you can hear me then listen. Try to keep your heart beating as long as possible. I know you can't breathe but just try. For me." He said. I gasped again and then felt air rush in. I coughed and gasped again. I felt as my lungs froze over again and I choked. I felt a hand on my back. "No. Come on guys. You both were doing great." He said. I heard Justin breath in. I tried but I couldn't. My lungs burned. Then I heard Marceline. "I got him." She said. I felt heat on my face. "So you want me to melt the ice _inside_ their bodies?" a voice asked. Ignitus. "Yeah." I heard Marshall say. I felt so tired. I let my body relax and I stopped trying to breathe. "Crap. Ignitus hurry!" I heard Marshall yell. Then I felt an intense heat. I screamed and felt like I was on fire. I could feel the air rush in and my heart rate becoming normal. Then the heat was gone. "Urgh. Marshall?" I asked. I slowly opened my eyes and saw three blurry figures. I heard Justin scream. Then someone hugged me. The person pulled away. I tried to see who it was but I was too tired. I fainted.

I woke up in a weird room. It had pictures of Finn and Kenya and Marcy. It must be their room. '_I end up waking up in pain way too often.'_ Like always I had and IV in my arm. _'That's it. Ice Queen, Ice King, and Gumball better watch out because I'm coming for them all.' _I heard laughter downstairs. I went to the mirror and noticed how pale I was. My chest hurt when I breathed. I flew downstairs but stayed out of sight. Marshall, Finn, Marcy, PB, Ignitus, LSP, Jake, Lady, and FP were gathered downstairs. Justin slept on the couch and Amber was in Marshall's lap. Kenya was with Marcy. "And then he said You're drunk dad." Finn said. Everyone laughed. I walked down and everyone smiled at me. "Hey Fi. I hope you're okay with everyone being here. Don't worry FP and Ignitus are great people now." Marshall told me. Amber looked up. "Mommy! You're okay!" She said running to me. She hugged me and I smiled. "You look pale. Are you hungry?" PB asked. I nodded and PB took me to the kitchen. "So I haven't seen you since the coma. You okay?" She asked. I nodded. She gave me a sandwich. "Justin is fine. I ran some harmless tests. You both might experience some memory loss and shortness of breath. Chest pain and dizziness may occur. Also you may even feel faint. Everyone has been told this so if you experience one of these, they will know why." She told me. I sat down and she pulled out a stethoscope. "Breathe in." I did. "Breathe out." I did. She nodded. "Okay let's rejoin the group." She said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Fionna's POV)

We walked in and Justin was now awake. No one had noticed except for me. He looked around and his eyes fell on mine. I walked over to him and hugged him. I felt his tears go down my arm. I pulled away and he stared at PB with wide eyes. "DADDY! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled. I calmed him. "That's not Gumball. That's Princess Bubblegum." I told him. PB came up to him. "Hello Justin. You can call me Bonnibel or Bonnie." She said. He seemed to calm a little and smiled. He shook her hand. "He smiles just like you Marsh." I said. Justin giggled. I sat with everyone.

"Hey Fionna. Can I talk to you?" Ignitus said. I nodded. The sun was out so I grabbed an umbrella. We walked outside and sat on the porch. "Fi. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I swear." He said. I smiled. "It's fine." I said. He smiled. "You forgive me?" He asked and I nodded. He put his arm around me. It didn't burn to much. "Uhh what are you-" he leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away and gasped. My lips burned and I scowled at him. "What the fuck dude?!" I yelled. "You said you forgave me baby!" He said. "Baby? I AM MARRIED! I HAVE KIDS WITH ANOTHER MAN!" I yelled. He grabbed my hands. "Leave him. We can raise Amber and Justin together!" He said. I let a tear escape my eye. "I thought you'd changed!" I yelled. I stormed into the house and grabbed my sword. "Fi?" Finn asked. I ran out the door with the umbrella and my sword and flew towards the forest.

(Ignitus's POV)

I walked in the house. "What happened?" Finn asked. I buried my face in my hands. "I fucked up bad." I said. Marshall looked at me. "What did you do?" He growled. I looked up and stared him in the eye. "I kissed her." I whispered. Marshall jumped up but Flame Princess held him back. "I'm sorry! It's just...I love her. You stole her from me!" I yelled. "My mommy doesn't like you okay?" Justin told me. I burned hotter and looked at him. "Stay out of this kid." I growled. "Mommy loves Daddy." He said. I growled. "Shut UP kid!" I yelled. "Just leave my Mommy alo-" I yelled and threw fire at him. Marshall lunged at me and my fire ball shrunk. It hit Justin's arm. "OWWW!" He yelled. Marshall pinned me to the floor. "Leave now. Leave my wife. Leave my kids. Leave." He said. I looked at Justin. Tears streamed out his eyes. Princess Bubblegum picked him up as he sobbed and took him upstairs. I left. I ran to the nearest lake. 'I need to put my flame out. I'm a menace. I need to die.' I jumped in and quickly jumped back out. I gasped and steamed. In about an hour I'll probably be dead. I passed out.

(Fionna's POV)

I was so pissed. I heard the group calling my name. I kept running. I let tears fall from my eyes. I came to a lake and saw Ignitus. He was passed out on the ground. I walked up to him. 'Kill him.' A voice yelled. I raised my sword. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I couldn't do it though. I woke him by shaking him. He burned brighter and set my umbrella ablaze. It turned to ash and I screamed as the sun touched me. I fell to my knees. Ignitus carried me to the shade of the forest. I felt better. I looked at him and he looked...handsome. I hadn't realized how he had changed over 5 years. He was buff and had longer hair. His features were less kid-like. "No!" I yelled. I stood up and pointed my sword at him. "Stop trying to make me fall for you!" I screamed. "Guys I think she's over here!" I heard Finn say. I left Ignitus there shocked. I sprinted through the forest. I was closing in on the Candy Kingdom. I pulled out my sword. "State you business." A banana guard said. I sliced his head off. I heard an alarm go off and I suddenly remembered the first time I met Gumball. I was never unconscious.

Marshall took out every guard and grabbed my limp body with so much force that I flew a few feet into the air. He flew to Gumball's castle and stormed angrily into his lab. "What are you do-" Gumball said but was interrupted. "What have you got against humans? They are rare species and you most likely killed the last known one in the whole world! Glob you!" Marshal spat. Gumball was calm and said "They are dangerous creatures that must be destroyed. Look that one carries a sword." He said. "I GAVE IT TO HER TO DEFEND HERSELF! I have raised her since she was 5 and now she is 13. She is not dangerous! She has almost died twice so I taught her self defense! She is not dangerous. She has never hurt anything other then a monster in a forest."Marshal said. "Wow... I have never met a human so...fascinating. She will be my wife!" Gumball said. "What the glob man? She doesn't like you! She hates you! You killed her-" He said. I had passed out before hearing the rest.

I stormed into the castle. I broke open the door to Gumball's lab. There he was. He smiled. "Fionna. Baby." He said. He strolled to me and cupped my face in his hands. He kissed me desperately. I pulled away. "What is WRONG with guys?! YOU ARE SO SELF-CENTERED!" I yelled. He pushed me on the bed. "All guys are like me. Even Marshall. You really shouldn't trust men." He said. "No! Marshall's different!" I screamed. He looked at me innocently. "Is he really?" He asked. I raised my sword. Gumball hit me in the face. "You ass!" I yelled. I lunged at him. He moved and I landed on a table. He had a spell book there. It was on the page that I needed. "Kee oth rama pancake!" I chanted to him. He shrieked as some invisible force ripped his insides apart. He turned pale and blood stained his shirt. "Let's put you out of you misery." I said. He punched me in the face again and I drove my sword into his heart. He fell to the floor, dead. I wiped blood from my head. "Bitch." I spat. I grabbed the spell book I left the castle. I flew at high speed towards the Ice Kingdom.

Ice Queen was kissing Ice King. I snuck up and kicked Ice King's crown off. I opened a portal to Ooo and threw it in. He ran for it and I closed the portal. Ice Queen growled. "BRING HIM BACK!" She yelled. She threw ice daggers at me. One cut my stomach but it quickly healed. I ran at her and punched her in the face. She froze my legs. I groaned and tried to crack the ice. Ice Queen threw more ice daggers. I couldn't dodge them all. One pierced my heart. "URGH!" I yelled. I quickly pulled it out and chanted the spell Gumball used to heal himself. It healed. "How..." She whispered. I looked at her with my hair covering my face. "The vampire queen can do anything." I said. I broke the ice and pinned her. "Leave me and my family alone and I'll spare your life." I growled. She laughed. "I have already killed Gumball. I won't hesitate to kill you." I spat. She gulped and nodded. I stood up and left. I went to the forest. I heard the group calling my name. I felt tired. 'My pills. I forgot them!' I walked through the forest and tried to stay awake. I saw a creature. I pulled out my sword and approached it. It growled. I raised my sword and was about to plunge it through the bear. I stopped and felt an excruciating pain. I fell to my knees sweating. I held my chest and clutched my heart. The bear roared and hit me in the face. I fell but I couldn't fight back. It clawed at my leg and I screamed. The bear hit me in the head and I couldn't fight the head

it anymore. I blacked out.

(Marshall's POV)

The group told me to get her and they stayed in the forest. I heard her scream. Then I heard a bear roar. 'She can fight it.' But then I remembered that she hadn't taken her pills. I flew towards the sound. I found Fionna unconscious and a bear chewing on her sword. I grabbed the sword and looked at the bear with my demon eyes. It got scared and ran away. I shook Fionna. She opened her eyes and looked off in the distance. I fed her the pills. She swallowed and gasped. Her eyes rolled back she was out again. "What?" I wondered. I turned her around and an arrow stuck out of her back. It had a note on it. 'Hello. Cake here. This arrow has a liquid to help Fionna sleep. The antidote is attached.' I found the bottle. "Stupid cat. Mind your own damn business." I mumbled. I poured the antidote down Fionna's throat. She choked and her eyes snapped open. I helped her stand. She pulled out of my grasp. She looked down and blushed. She looked hurt. "What's going on?" I asked. She kept looking down. "Please understand. I can't trust men right now." She said. I got closer. "But it's me. You can trust me!" I said. She shook her head. "I don't know who I can trust right now." She said. She turned to leave and I grabbed her arm. Her eyes glowed white and she froze.

(Fionna's POV)

He grabbed my arm and suddenly I was somewhere else. Gumball was kissing me and I hated it. I tried to pry myself from his grip but he wouldn't let me. When he moved back, it was Ignitus. He smiled and I frowned. He pulled me closer and I felt like my skin was on fire. He pushed me and I fell down. I hit the floor hard. I stood up and mirrors surrounded me. Each mirror had either Gumball or Ignitus. They reached out at me and each figure grabbed me. I screamed. I swatted at someone with my eyes closed. "GET AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled. Marshall screamed. I opened my eyes and saw him holding his eye. I didn't know what to do so I flew. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

(Finn's POV)

We saw Marshall holding his eye as Fionna flew away. He groaned and turned around. Ignitus appeared next to me. Marshall turned angry. He grabbed Ignitus by the neck. "YOU RUINED OUR RELATIONSHIP! FUCK YOU!" He yelled. I pried him off of Ignitus. "Thanks to that motherfucker, Fionna doesn't trust me!" He yelled. I calmed Marshall. "Where is she going?" I asked. Marshall shrugged. Justin and Amber appeared. "We can get her. She will come out if she hears that we are in trouble!" Amber said. They grabbed my cell phone. They dialed her number but I took it.

(Fionna's POV)

My phone rang. Marshall's ringtone played. I hesitated before answering. "What?" I asked on the verge of tears. Every time I heard his voice, a voice in my head spoke. 'He will betray you. Don't trust him.' He sounded hurt. "Why don't you trust me?" He asked. I sighed. "Marsh-" "Don't do that. Just answer." He said. "I don't know." I said. His voice cracked. "I don't know what I did to make you not trust me." He said quietly. I felt bad. "It's not what you did, it's what you might do." I said. There was silence. "I'M NOT LIKE THEM! I love you Fi. I love you! I would never hurt you! I love you." He said. Gumball's voice rang in my head. 'All guys are like me. Even Marshall. You really shouldn't trust men.' I sighed. "Marshall I-" "No. I get it. You don't trust me. I'll leave." He said. Then Finn was speaking. "He is going to need time. Fi, Marshall Lee is a good guy. He'll never hurt you. I think you should make up with him." He said. I agreed. I hung up and flew looking for him. I saw him by the lake. I looked at him. His shirt was off and his legs were in the water. He sighed before jumping in. He didn't come up. I followed him in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Marshall's POV)

I jumped in and was teleported. The nightosphere. I appeared at the castle. I walked in. "Mom!" I yelled. A door opened. I walked in. "Marshall! I haven't seen you for about 25 years! Happy Birthday!" She said. I looked at the calendar. It was still my birthday. "It's actually pretty crummy if you ask me." I said. I sat down. "Why?" She asked. "Well first of all, I'm married and I have twin kids. Well my wife has been raped like twice and my kids have been kidnapped the same amount of times. The guys who did it. Well one was my wife's ex and the other was...a deranged prince. Well now she doesn't trust me because for some CRAZY reason she thinks I'm like them!" I yelled. Mom walked to me. She hugged me. "I haven't been there for you Marshall. I'm sorry baby. I have been a bad mother. Simone was better than me." She said. The name brought tears to my eyes. "You...knew about Simone?" I asked. Mom nodded. "It's a shame because she was a great women." She said. I nodded. I saw my mom perk up. She sniffed the air. "I smell...human." She said. "Oh well my kids are kinda human-vampire hybrids and I probably smell like them so-" She growled. "HUMAN! YOU MARRIED A HUMAN?!" She yelled. "No she is a vampire now. When they were born she was still changing into a vampire so-" She growled again. "I'll kill her!" She yelled. I was shocked. "Wait why?!" I asked. She looked at me. "You don't know? Humans are the reason your father is dead! Humans HATED vampires! They were the reason that we had to hide in the nightosphere! EVERY ONE MUST DIE!" She yelled. Then I smelled her. "Ahh! That must be her!" She said. "Mom she isn't a human anymore!" I yelled. She didn't listen. She stormed out and transformed into a huge demon.

(Fionna's POV)

I jumped in and was transported to a weird place. I saw a huge palace so I walked in. "Ahh! That must be her!" A women said. "Mom she isn't a human anymore!" Someone else yelled. A huge demon came out of a room. "Uhh. Hi...I'm looking for Marshall. Uhh Marshall Lee?" I said nervously. The demon walked up to me and kicked me. I hit the wall. I slid down the wall and hit the floor. I opened my eyes and saw the demon. "MOM NO!" A voice screamed. I saw Marshall flying to the giant demon. He went to her face. "Stop! I love her!" He yelled. The demon pushed him aside and grabbed me. I struggled but her grip was too strong. She picked me up and slammed me to the ground. I groaned and reached for my sword. "What's your deal?" I yelled.

"HUMANS AREN'T WELCOME!" She yelled. "I'm not human!" I yelled confused. She used her demon powers. I felt a force on my neck. It choked me. "MOM STOP!" I heard Marshall yell. _'Mom?'_ She continued. "She is human! She must die!" The demon screamed. "She's a vampire now!" He yelled. I gasped for air. "BUT SHE WAS A HUMAN BEFORE!" The demon screamed. "Then kill me too because I was human before too. And so was dad!" Marshall said. I felt the force go away. I looked at Marshall who was now by my side. The demon shrunk into a beautiful women. She looked like Marshall. "You told me your mom died when you became a vampire." I said. The women looked shocked. "Y-you told her I was...dead?" She asked. Marshall nodded. "I didn't want her to know what a terrible mother I had." He said. The women looked hurt. Their was a long silence. My throat hurt. I coughed and every one came out of their daze. "Marshall. Please forgive me. Stay with me." The women said. Marshall scoffed. "Sorry. No humans welcome and I was technically a human before. Plus I have a life. Maybe you should get one too _HANNAH_." Marshall said in an angry voice. We started walking out. "MARSHALL LEE ABADEER YOU COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" Hannah screamed. We kept walking.

We went back through the lake. I looked at Marshall. He looked sad. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to hurt you. I never meant-" I kissed him. Our tongues entwined. I pulled away and hugged him. I put my head on his chest. We stayed like that for a while. I listened to his gently heart beat. I didn't notice when he picked me up but next thing I knew, we were flying. The sun was still up so Marshall flew through the forest. I listened to his heart beat. "Why do vampires' hearts beat? Aren't we dead?" I asked. "No. We are undead. Our hearts have died but they still beat. They keep us living even though we're dead." He said. "Like zombies?" I asked. "Nah. Zombies live because of some part in their brain. Their hearts don't beat." He said. We arrived at our home. Finn and everyone else were back in his house. Justin and Amber were taking a nap over there.

Marshall set me down and we walked inside. I was exhausted. I plopped on the couch and groaned. I heard Marshall go into the fridge. "Strawberries?" He asked. I didn't respond. He closed the fridge and I heard him walk over to me. He sat on the floor in front of the couch. He laced in fingers in mine. "What's wrong?" He asked. I turned and looked at him. "Ignitus kissed me. Then Gumball kissed me. I killed him. I put Ice King back in Ooo and almost killed Ice Queen. I was almost killed by a bear. Then I was almost killed by your mom. So yeah I am feeling just fucking great." I said. He turned shocked. "You killed Gumball? For real this time?" He asked. I nodded. I yawned. "You should sleep." He said. "No. Every time I sleep, something happens. I don't want that to happen anymore." I said. He smiled. "I love that smile." I said. He blushed a little. I felt myself relaxing. I closed my eyes. "Marshall?" I asked with my eyes closed. "Yeah Fi?" He answered. "What happened in the forest? When you grabbed me?" I asked. I opened my eyes and saw Marshall looking at me. "I don't know." He answered. I felt dizzy. "I feel weird..." I said. Marshall picked me up and took me to our bed. I looked out the window. Sunset. We laid in the bed together. I placed my head on his chest. I listened to his heart beat.

Finn came upstairs. "Am I interrupting?" He asked. I motioned for him to come closer. "Umm. I touched Justin and he had some kind of vision. PB wanted me to try it with you Fi. Sorry." He said. Before I could protest he grabbed my arm.

_I was transported to a forest. I saw myself sitting on the ground as a young kid. I was about 3. A young boy who looked about 5 came up to Young Me. "Hey Fia! Wanna go to the lake with me? I saw something awesome!" The boy said. "Sure Finny!" Young Me said. 'It's Finn.' I followed them and there was a beautiful lake. "Look. Over there." Finn whispered. I looked where he was pointing. A figure was on the ground. He looked familiar. _

_"Hey mister, are you okay?" Young Me asked. The guy didn't respond. "Go get Penn." Young Me told Finn. Finn ran. Young Me turned over the man. He had raven black hair and gray skin and two bite marks on his neck. "Cool!" Young Me said touching the bites. The man opened his eyes and they were red. 'Marshall?' "Oooh. You look tasty." Marshall said in a weak voice. Young Me giggled. "You're funny mister!" She said. Finn came back with a man. He had blonde hair and was very muscular. He had blue eyes like me. "Look Penn! He woke up!" Finn said._

_Penn grabbed me and pulled me back. "Leave vampire scum." He said. Marshall stood up. "Listen. I'm thirsty and she is pumped full of blood. I'm guessing she's a candy citizen?" Marshall asked. Penn shook his head. "We are human. Us and our parents are the last 5 humans known." Penn said. Marshall's eyes widened. "I haven't tried human blood." Marshall said licking his lips. Penn told Young Me and Finn to go. Finn grabbed Young Me's hand an pulled. She pulled away and Finn and her watched the scene. "Penn! Brother!" She yelled. 'Brother?' Marshall grabbed Penn and bit his neck. He screamed as Marshall sucked the blood from him. Young Me stood in shock. Marshall flew over to her. "We don't need you guys telling everyone what happened here." He said. He waved his hand over us. "Penn never existed." He said. Finn and Young Me repeated. Then Marshall waved his hand over himself and did the same._

(Marshall's POV)

Finn grabbed her and her eyes glowed white like before. "Finn!" I yelled. He let go but she stayed like that. We waited in silence. Then in about 5 minutes she blinked and her eyes were blue again. "Fi? What did you see?" I asked. She slapped me. Tears formed in her eyes. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I heard a smash and glass hit the floor. "I've got this." Finn said. He knocked on the door. Fionna was sobbing. "It's Finn." He said. She opened the door. I caught a glimpse of her arm. Cuts. She had a piece of glass in her hand. _'Why is she cutting herself?' _They healed quickly and Finn walked in the bathroom.

(Finn's POV)

She let me in and I noticed that she had broken a mirror. "Fionna what did you see?" I asked. She sobbed into her hands. "Finn. Marshall is a bitch." She said. "What? You love him. What makes you say that?" I asked. "Finn. Do you recognize the name Penn?" She asked. It sounded familiar. "No. Why?" I asked. Her voice cracked. "He was our older brother." She said. I was shocked. "What do you mean was?" I asked. "Marshall killed him. When we were young. We even watched him do it." She said. I shook my head. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Well I didn't actually see him die. But Marshall erased our memory of that day. And then he erased his own." She sobbed. She grabbed a piece of glass and stabbed her arm. It healed but I could tell that it hurt like hell. "We could have had an older brother! He would have been like our parent! And maybe if Marshall didn't kill him, MOM AND DAD MIGHT NOT HAVE DIED!" She yelled. She bursts into tears and I hugged her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Marshall's POV)

I heard her scream. "MOM AND DAD MIGHT NOT HAVE DIED!" She yelled. Then I heard her start sobbing. After a few minutes the door opened and Fionna walked out. "Fi? I don't want to do the silent treatment. Please tell me what I did." I groaned. She looked at me. "You killed my brother. Not Finn. We had another one and you killed him." She said. Tears fell from her eyes. "I don't remember that." I said confused. "Because you erased your memory and ours. I think you sucked all of his blood. His name was Penn." she said. Finn came out. "You hate me now? I'd understand it if you did." I said looking down. She sat next to me. She kissed me on the cheek. "No. I was just angry." She said.

I smiled. She held her forehead and groaned. I helped her lay down on the bed. "I feel tired." She groaned. "Finn, can you get Justin and Amber over here?" I asked. He nodded and left. Fionna looked around the room. "Hey Fi. You okay?" I asked. She looked at me. "Y-yeah. Why?" She asked. "Well you just murdered a man. And you just found out that your husband killed your brother. So, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded once more but I didn't believe it. She was about to answer but she fainted. I chuckled before covering her with the blanket. Justin and Amber walked upstairs. Justin had a bandage on his arm and he was pale.

I motioned for them to come closer. "Do you want to help Mommy?" I whispered. They nodded. "We are going to find something that belongs to her." I whispered. "What Daddy?" Amber asked. "Her brother." I said.

We packed our swords and food. "So where is he Daddy?" Amber asked. "Well, I don't know. We are going to try to get Justin to see a vision of the place by touching Mommy." I told her. Justin tiptoed over to Fionna. He touched her head and his eyes glowed white. Fionna's turned white too. After a few minutes it stopped. Justin looked paler for some reason. "In the forest where G-g-gumball attacked us." He stammered. We left to the spot. I looked for any sign of him.

In a corner I saw blood. I sniffed it. 'Human-Vampire.' I had his scent. I sniffed the air. He had been here recently. _'He isn't dead.' _"Your uncle is around here." I said. The kids clapped in joy. "Anyone here?!" I asked. It was silent and we were about to leave. We heard a voice. "Who are you? Why are you in my campground?" He asked worried. We looked around. "Penn?" Amber asked. "H-how do you know my name?" He asked. He jumped down from a tree. He stayed in the shadow. "Fionna? Is it you?" He asked. Amber shook her head. "I'm her daughter! This is my brother Justin. And that's my Daddy-" "YOU!" He yelled. He jumped on me. "You did this to me! You made me like this! You took my sister and brother away from me!" He yelled. "No! They are okay! I had erased their memory and mine! We barely found out about you today!" I yelled. He let go off me. "You mean...they're alive?" He asked. I nodded. "Your sister is married to me." I said. "How are you married to her? She should be like 23 and you are like a thousand." He asked. "She's a vampire. I changed her at 16." I answered. "Then how is she aging? I haven't aged at all!" He said confused. I laughed. "Vampires don't start to age until they find their soul mate. I was 18 for 18 years until I married Fionna." I said. "So wait. Those are my sister's kids? What about Finn?" He asked. "He has a daughter with a vampire and she is actually my double from another dimension. He's a vampire too." I said. Penn nodded. "Sorry I pounced on you. I'm Spencer but my family called me Penn. Your name?" He asked. "Marshall Lee." I answered.

(Fionna's POV)

"Fi?" I heard. I opened my eyes. Red eyes stared at me. "How long was I asleep?" I asked. "About 2 days. You hungry?" He asked. I nodded. I followed him downstairs. I got to the kitchen and I froze. A man who looked about 25 stood there. He had red eyes and blond hair and two bite marks on his neck. His skin was a grayish color. He looked familiar. "Fionna?" He asked. I put my hand to my head. "Ummm. Yeah who are you?" I asked confused. He walked over and hugged me. "I can't believe your alive." He said. He pulled back and saw that I was confused. "It's me. Spencer." He said. My head throbbed as I remembered that name. I groaned. "Don't you remember? It's me! Penn!" He exclaimed. He grabbed my arm.

_I was in the forest again and Young Me was playing with Penn. He laughed and Young Me laughed. "I love you brother." Young Me said. They hugged._

"Fionna? Why were your eyes white?" He asked. I blinked. My head felt like it was about to explode. "Penn? You're alive?" I asked. He nodded. My head was pounded and so was my heart. I started breathing heavily. I fainted.

I woke up on the couch. It was dark throughout the house. I was on top of Marshall who was sleeping. Penn was on the floor. Amber and Justin were next to Penn. I stood up. _'Why did I faint?' I_ went outside and it was dark. I walked over to Finn's house. I knocked gently. Finn opened the door. "Fi? What are you doing here?" He asked. "Penn. He's alive!" I gasped.

Finn looked at me crazily. "Really? Can I see him?" He asked. "Well he is asleep but you can go look at him. He is still 25 since he hasn't found his soul mate." I explained. Finn ran to our home and looked in the window. Penn laid there peacefully. Finn looked at me with tears in his eyes. He hugged me. "How?" He asked. "I don't know. Marshall and the kids found him. He touched me and I saw a vision. When he confronted me I fainted." I said. Finn gasped. "How often have you been fainting?" He asked. He looked in my eyes. "Only twice. Two days ago and earlier today. Why?" I asked. He put his hand to my head and then to my chest. I blushed lightly. He grabbed my hand and brought me in to his home. He made sure no one was listening. "Don't get scared." He said. I nodded. "Well...your brain and heart was damaged from the Ice Queen. PB said that's why you and Justin see visions. They are making you guys tired and pretty soon you won't be able to keep your eyes open. Stop seeing visions." He told me. "I can't control them! Whenever someone touches my arm or head I get them." I said. He nodded.

"Well. Just try." He said. I nodded. I walked back to my home. Penn looked a lot like Finn. Marshall looked peaceful and cute. I picked up Amber and put her in her bed and did the same for Justin. When I sat Justin down I accidentally touched his head. His eyes glowed white and then I was transported.

_I was in a dark room. I saw Penn in a cage. He was bloody and beaten. "You'll never get away with this!" He screamed. A figure laughed. "Oh, but I already have." He said. He waved his hand and I saw Justin and Amber in cages. They were pale and barely breathing. "Help us." Amber squeaked. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING?!" The figure yelled. He pulled out a knife and walked over to her. He stabbed her chest and she screamed. "AMBER!" Justin yelled. She dropped to the floor, dead. He stabbed Justin and he died too. Tears came to my eyes. Then I saw one more cage. Marshall had tears on his cheeks. He was holding a body. My body. I was bloody and beaten too. I had a knife sticking out of my chest. My heart. I reached up to his face but my hand dropped as I died. Then everything faded to black. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Marshall's POV)

I woke up to screams. Fionna and Justin. Penn was still sleep so I ran upstairs. Fionna was in a corner hyperventilating and crying. She kept shaking her head and mumbling. "No, no, no..." She repeated. Justin was on the bed freaking out. "I don't wanna die." He sobbed. Amber stared at them with wide eyes. I tried to calm Fionna. "What happened?" I asked. She pulled me and hugged me. She sobbed into my back. I took her to our room. I put her on the bed. "Can you tell me now?" I asked. She nodded. "I touched Justin and we both had a vision. A man captured us and locked us up. He k-k-killed Amber and Justin and...me. You and Penn were still locked up." She stammered. "Who was the man?" I asked. She shrugged. I kissed her. "That isn't going to happen okay?" I told her. She nodded. She groaned and fell forward. I caught her. She looked pale. Her eyes were closed and she breathed calmly. _'Why does she keep fainting?'_

I went to the kid's room. Justin had passed out too. He did that after we found Penn too. _'What's going on between them?' _Amber looked scared. "Go to sleep." I told her. She nodded. I left and Penn was next to Fionna. He didn't see me so I turned into a bat and flew on the ceiling.

"I love you and I promise I'll get you out of here. I already have a plan." He told her. She snored slightly. _'He is not taking her!' _He stroked her hair. "Don't worry. That fucker Marshall won't live to see you ever again." He said. I hissed silently. "And Amber and Justin will come too! We will find mom and dad and get Finn and leave." He said. Fionna stirred and woke up. "Penn? What are you doing? Where's Marshall?" She asked. "You aren't happy to see me?" He asked sadly. She laughed. I smiled. She hugged him. "Fi, I-" "Since when do you call me that?" She asked angrily. He shrugged. "Don't call me that. Only Marshall calls me that." She said. I smiled again. Penn frowned. "So do you have plans tomorrow?" He asked. She shook her head. "How about we all take a picnic? Me, you, Finn, Amber, and Justin!" He said. "What about Marcy and Marshall?" She asked.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Why not just us?" He asked. She hit his arm. "What have you got against them?! You know what? I am not going!" She yelled. She started walking out. He grabbed her hand. "Please?" He pleaded. She sighed. "Fine but Marshall and Marcy are going whether you like it or not." She said. She stormed out.

Penn pulled out a phone. "Tomorrow. We will be at the place at 8:00 pm. You know the plan? Good. See you at 8:00." He hung up. He left and I changed back. _'Crap. What is he planning?'_

(Penn's POV)

Hey Journal! It is the day. We are getting ready for the picnic. It is going to be great. A guy I hired is going to "kidnap" Fionna, Finn, and the kids and keep them hidden. When Marshall and Marceline give up looking, I will go to Fionna, Finn, Kenya, Amber, and Justin. I will tell her that Marshall and Marceline died before finding them but I found them. They will love me and we will live happily. Meanwhile, the bloodsuckers will actually be alive somewhere being gloomy. GREAT PLAN! Gotta go! Bye!

(Fionna's POV)

We were enjoying the picnic and laughing and having a good time. Penn had some great stories to tell us. Marshall looked on edge the entire time. I whispered to him. "Babe? You okay?" I asked. He nodded and looked at me with love. I smiled and kissed him. Finn did the same to Marcy. It was 8:00. We heard a noise. Marshall looked worried. A man with a mask came up to us. He threw a little green ball at me. It exploded and a green substance covered my eyes. "HEY THIS ISN'T THE DEAL!" I heard Penn yell. I felt a cloth cover my mouth and nose. I struggled but I couldn't fight it. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I heard Marshall scream. Everything was muted and my heartbeat pounded in my ears. My lungs screamed for air. I passed out.

(Marshall's POV)

A man came and threw something at Fionna. It exploded on her eyes. She shrieked and tried to pull it off. "HEY THIS ISN'T THE DEAL!" Penn yelled. The man grabbed a stick and whacked Marcy on the head and she was knocked out. Finn stood and fought the man. He ignored Finn's attacks. He came to Fionna and covered her face with a cloth. She struggled but he was too strong. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled. I punched the man but he continued. Fionna passed out. He threw a small ball at Kenya and Amber. They coughed and gasped as it exploded. They turned blue and passed out. I kicked the smoke bomb. They returned to their normal color. I turned and saw the man. He put a bag over Finn. He ripped the bag and punched the man in the face. "URGH! WHAT THE HECK!" The man screamed. It sounded familiar.

He punched Finn and knocked him out. Penn stood. "This wasn't the deal!" He yelled. The man punched Penn and he was knocked out. He came towards me. He tossed a capsule. It opened and bright light shined. I hissed and fell. Sunlight. He came towards me. He kicked me in the face three times. I was out.


	12. Chapter 12

**WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? READ BOOK 7 TRAPPED!**


End file.
